


Starscream/You

by orphan_account



Series: /You [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologise for not updating anything for so long; as I had a massive writers block.<br/>~The_Humanoid_Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream/You

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved him for so long, yet I stay hidden; for that is who I am.

(3rd bot POV)  
"Out of my way!" snapped Starscream, shoving (y/n) aside. The femme glanced back at him, silent but with saddened optics.  
The seeker's wings were dented, bent and hung loosely from his shoulders, and (Y/n) winced as Starscream stumbled to his quarters.   
The femme followed him in the shadows, silently wishing.

(your POV)  
Following Starscream after Megatron's beating wasn't one of my smartest ideas.   
Nevertheless I did. And as he entered his berthroom I knocked.  
"Y/n?!" exclaimed Starscream.  
I walked in and closed the door behind me.   
"What is it? Why are you here?"   
I gestured to his wings.  
"You came to.. Help?" asked Starscream.  
I nodded, and pulled out some nanite cream from my subspace.   
Starscream eyed me hesitantly.   
"Why are you willing to help me?"  
I responded with a burst of static.  
"(y/n), stop. You'll just hurt your intakes. Don't talk, you know your vocaliser is gone."  
I whined sadly at this, but put some nanite cream on my digit and leant over toward his wing, rubbing it on.

(Starscream's POV)  
Why was (Y/n) helping me?  
She couldn't say.   
Usually letting someone else patch me up was unthinkable, but I was too injured to protest.   
When she rubbed the cream into my wings she unknowingly sent a wave of pleasure through my wing.   
She noticed and looked at me, confused.  
"Seeker wings are very sensitive." I answered.  
She was still, leaning over me, paused in her repairs.  
I had the sudden urge to pull her close but I had no energy.  
She tilted her head adorably, and went back to the repairs.  
she finished, but did not leave.   
"(Y/n)?" I questioned.   
She was still leant over me, as if contemplating something.  
With that, she leant in and kissed me.  
it was short, but sweet, and when she pulled away, I spoke.  
"Is that what you were trying to say?"   
she nodded.  
I leant up towards her, and whispered in her aerial.  
"I love you too."  
And I smirked as I leant over to her arm and scratched a big 'SS' into her arm.  
"you're mine now, (y/n)." I said, leaning in and kissing her passionately. "all mine~"

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out different from usual, what with the reader being mute and all. What did you guys thunk


End file.
